Hey baby,I think I wanna marry you
by AzzerthePirate
Summary: Future!Fic. Established Klaine. Kurt returns home after a long day at work to fine Blaine waiting for him in the garden with a nice surprise. Klaine. BoyxBoy. Klisses. NOW A MULTICHAPTER! WAS CALLED SKY!
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: So There I was, sitting on my bed, laptop resting on my legs, when I decided I wanted to write something. It took me a while to find a decent prompt. So when I did I wrote this all out. I wrote another fic for a different fandom but I can't seem to upload that due to some **_**'Error 2'**_** thing. Has anyone else got that? It's so annoying. Oh, and this is un-beta'd**_

_**Anyway, I hope you like it. **_

_**Pairing: Klaine**_

_**Prompt: Sky. **_

_**Style: Future!Fic

* * *

**_

Kurt walked into the house he shared with his boyfriend of 5 years. He deposited the keys on the table next to the door and kicked off his shoes.

"Blaine?" He called to the seemingly empty house. Blaine had a day off, Kurt thought briefly that he might have gone out to get some groceries, the thought being leaving his mind as soon as he heard the strumming of a guitar coming from the garden. It was night-time but still fairly warm out, so Kurt didn't think it weird that he was sitting outside. He followed the sound of the guitar, rolling his eyes as he recognised the tune of Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream._ Kurt knew he loved (read: had a rather large obsession with) Katy Perry, and that he shouldn't talk since he had the same thing with Lady Gaga, but it still annoyed him to no-end that the only thing that Blaine seemed to be playing recently was_ Teenage Dream_.

He walked out of the back door and looked around. He stopped when he saw Blaine sitting there, Indian style, guitar in his arms on a blanket. "Blaine?" He asked, stepping out some more. Blaine stopped playing.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to be getting home" Blaine set put the guitar in the case that was next to the blanket and stood up. He walked over to Kurt, kissing him softly on the lips.

"What's all this?" Kurt asked gesturing to the blanket and the guitar.

"Well... I didn't want a night as beautiful as this to go to waste, so, I decided that tonight... We could stargaze. That's if you're not too tired." Blaine finished quickly. Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"It's wonderful, Blaine" Kurt smiled, and kissed Blaine on the corner of his mouth. The curly haired boy grinned and took Kurt's hand in his and led him to the blanket and motioned for him to sit. Blaine plonked himself beside Kurt and laid on his back, grabbing Kurt around the waist he pulled him down. Kurt positioned himself so his head was lying on Blaine's chest.

"How was your day?" He asked, stoking the hair on top of Kurt's head, brushing his bangs out his eyes.

"Busy... Rushed... They want to be able to give the samples out by Friday. What about you? How was your day off?" Kurt snuggled into his chest more, bring his hand up to rest on the part where the neck met the shoulder.

"Relaxing... But boring. It's no fun having the day off when you're not around. I would do something and expect you to turn up out of nowhere and tell me off... It was disconcerting" Blaine ran his calloused fingertips up and down Kurt's arm making the taller of the two shiver. Kurt smiled and moved to lean on his elbow, so he could look down at Blaine. The way the moon shone in the sky, the light reflecting into his eyes, it made him look beautiful.

"You're beautiful." Kurt whispered, using his free hand to trace his jaw. Blaine smiled, bringing his own hand to cup Kurt's face. Kurt leant down and kissed Blaine softly at first then gradually getting more passionate. Blaine had moved his hand to hold Kurt's hip, gently caressing the soft skin that showed. Kurt pulled away. "Whoa there, cowboy. No getting carried away... I am not having sex with you outside" Kurt was smiling whilst he was saying this, making Blaine laugh lightly. He sat up, making the taller sit up as well.

"Kurt... There's something I wanted to ask you" Blaine seemed nervous, he barely looked at the other male. "I've wanted to do this for so long... But... I've never really had the... _Courage_ to do so. Silly right? Me, the person who's middle name might as well be changed to _courage_." Blaine knew he was rambling now, so did Kurt, that's why Kurt placed a finger against his lips.

"Blaine, get on with it... What did you want to do? It is something bad? You gotta tell me... I'm kind of freaking out right now" Kurt chuckled airily.

"O-Okay. Well... Y'see... The thing is Kurt..." Blaine let out a huff of annoyance. '_You can do this. You can do this.'_ He chanted in his head.

"Do what?" Blaine snapped his head to look at Kurt. He hadn't realised he had said that out loud.

"Well..." he cleared his throat "Kurt... I love you. You know that, I know that... Hell the _world_ knows that, but the thing is... I want to take things further" Blaine got up onto one knee, making Kurt gasp, his hands flying to his mouth.

"Blaine-"

"No, Kurt. Let me say this. We've been together for five years now... I think that's plenty of time to be boyfriends before taking things to the next level. I even did this the right way and asked your dad for his permission. He gave it naturally... Who could resist the Anderson charm?" Blaine let out a nervous laugh, taking one of Kurt's hands away from his mouth "I know I'm rambling... But... Kurt, what I'm basically trying to say is..." Blaine reached into his pocket and brought a velvet box. He opened it revealing a platinum band, with two engraved lines, with blue stripes in the grooves. A singular diamond placed in the middle. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the greatest honour of agreeing to be my husband?" Blaine looked at Kurt, who still had one hand over his mouth, tears spilling out from his eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you" Kurt said. Blaine gave a goofy grin taking out the ring and placing it on Kurt's delicate finger. He kissed the knuckles and moved to wipe the tears away from his cheeks. Kurt leaned up and captured Blaine's mouth in a fiery kiss filled with emotion and love. They pulled away from each other after a few moments, both gasping for air.

"I love you" The curly haired boy mumbled against his fiancé's lips, eliciting a giggle from the other man.

"I love you too" Kurt kissed Blaine again before pulling apart quickly. "Oh my goodness! I need to call Mercedes and everyone and we need to start planning! There's so muc- Hey! What're you laughing for?" Kurt popped a hand on his hi[p, scowling at Blaine who was chuckling away.

"I'm laughing because you are so god damned adorable. Call them in the morning. Tonight, I just want to be me and you" He pulled Kurt close to him, their hips connecting, Blaine's mouth millimetres from his own. "and _no interruptions_" He growled, making Kurt shiver again.

* * *

The next morning, everyone had had a call from Kurt, all with the same message. "I'm getting married!"

* * *

_**A.N. This was so not meant to turn out this way. It was just meant to be a harmless little fluff fic with the boys stargazing, but No, this happened. Oh well. If you liked it, Review. If you hated it, Review. If you want to ask me to buy your point T-Rex or would like directions to the yellow brick road... Review me! **_

_**Oh, and here's a link for the ring described in the fic. **_

http:/ www. surreal princess. com/ wp-content /uploads /2009 /02 /h-samuel. jpg _**Just take out the spaces. **_

_**Reviewers will be given Cyber!Cookies!. **_

_**xxDarknessxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: xtheViperettexx requested another chapter. So here you go! A second chapter. This was originally a one shot with no intention of continuing but after xTheViperettexx planted the seed in my head of the chapter of the wedding, well it wouldn't leave me alone. So there will be this chapter which involves the days leading up to the wedding, the next chapter will be the actual wedding and the last chapter will be the honeymoon.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.**

**Pairing: Klaine. **

**Enjoy! **

The days leading up to the wedding were the most stressed Blaine has ever seen Kurt. He was sleeping and eating less, claiming that everything needed to be perfect, and so far everything was, the quaint little chapel had been hired, as had the priest (how Kurt managed to find a priest that was willing to do a same-sex marriage was beyond Blaine), the flowers had all been arranged, the seating plan was done, the guests had been asked, the band had been hired and the suits had been tailored. The only thing left was to wait the few short days for the actual ceremony.

So, why was Kurt freaking out? Blaine walked up to the stressed man who was furiously scrubbing at the counter, trying to get rid of invisible stains.

"Babe? Everything okay?"Blaine put his arms around the slender waist of his fiancé. He placed a few quick kisses to his neck. He could feel Kurt visibly relax as he leant back against Blaine's chest. He kissed Kurt on the cheek, rubbing circles on his abdomen.

"Yeah... Why do weddings have to be so stressful?" Kurt whined, moving his head to rest against Blaine's cheek. His hands coming to a stop to just rest on the abdomen.

"They're only stressful because you've not stopped triple and quadruple checking things. Everything is going to be perfect, now, why don't you let me cook something and then you can get your rest." Blaine placed a finger over Kurt's lips when he went to protest. "Kurt, you need to sleep. You've barely gotten any, I can deal with whatever else needs to be dealt with. Now sit down, eat something then sleep. You want to look your best for our wedding" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's neck again, grinning in victory when he felt Kurt slump against him in defeat.

"When did you get so smart? I don't like it, it's unattractive!" Kurt grumbled moving to sit at the table. Blaine mock-gasped and held a hand to his heart.

"And here I thought you fell for me because of my intellect and hair! I just don't know how I will go on"

"Quiet you. Your intellect has nothing to do with this" Kurt grinned at him. Blaine sighed and went to get some ingredients out of the fridge.

"What would you like to eat then your highness?" Blaine bowed and chuckled at the faint blush on his partners cheeks.

"Sandwich, please" Blaine bowed again and went to make Kurt a sandwich. He placed it in front of Kurt and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I need to go call Wes and David to make sure they haven't forgot about our wedding." He went and got the phone and took it to the lounge, dialling in a familiar number. After the fourth ring he got an answer.

"_Hello, Wes' phone. David speaking how may I help you?" _Blaine smirked at the voice

"Hello, David. It's Blaine. Can I speak to Wes?"

"_No, I'm afraid he's on a kill streak of 50 on our game. I don't want to disturb him" _

_ "_David... At least put me on loud speaker"

"_Fine... But if he loses this streak, we will blame you" _There was a click."_You're on loud speaker dude"_

"Awesome. Listen guys, I just wanted to remind you about Saturday"

"_What's happening Saturday?"_ Wes asked,before whooping for joy. Obviously he had improved his kill streak.

"My wedding? To Kurt? You know..."

"_Oh yeah! That's this Saturday? Damn- Top right corner Wes! -I didn't know it was this soon... Alright, well whatever. We'll both turn up Friday night and spend the night with you" _

"Sweet... But Y'know... Just don't do anything stupid like get me drunk so I'm hungover, Kurt will not be happy."

"_Sure. How is Kurt anyway?" _Wes had piped in.

"He's good. He's stressing out over the wedding. But, that was to be expected. He's going to be spending the night in a hotel on Friday. Apparently, just because we're both guys doesn't mean we can spend the night before the wedding together."

"_Fair enough, have you seen his suit?"_

_ "_No, he won't let me. But that doesn't bother me. He's the one that picked out what I was wearing though."

"_Still choosing your wardrobe then?"_

"Yes, Wesley. Listen guys, I'm gonna go and make sure Kurt gets some sleep"

"_Bye!" _Both Wes and David shouted over the phone, Blaine muttered a goodbye and hung up. He stood up, put the phone on the cradle and walked into the kitchen to see if Kurt was still there. He wasn't so Blaine looked in the bedroom and found Kurt curled up under the covers, the clothes he was wearing placed neatly over the back of the chair. Blaine smiled and walked to the bed, sitting down on the side, he brushed some of the hair out of Kurt's face and placed a kiss on his forehead. Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"How are the wonder twins?" Kurt sat up with a yawn. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

"Oh, you know... Wonderful" Blaine kissed Kurt again who responded lightly.

"Did they remember?"

"They didn't realise it was this soon, but yeah they remembered mostly. They'll be here on Friday evening." Kurt hummed and kissed Blaine a little deeper.

"Great. You told them no alcohol right?"

"Yes, but I don't think they'll listen. I won't get drunk though. I can promise you that" Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt on the nose.

"Are you gonna sleep with me? Or are you just going to sit there and be a creeper?" Kurt mumbled. Blaine grinned and stripped off his clothing so he was just in his boxers and slipped in behind Kurt. Putting his arms around his waist. Kurt moved so he was facing Blaine. He kissed the curly haired man again, this kiss lasting longer than the others and more passionate.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt again, pushing him onto his back so he was on top of him.

"Nuh-uh Blaine. Remember what I said. No sex until the honeymoon" Kurt grinned at the look of disappointment on Blaine's face.

"Cock-blocker" Blaine rolled off Kurt and pulled him to his chest.

"I love you too, now sleep. If I have to take a nap in the middle of the afternoon, so do you. I know for a fact you have had just about as much sleep as I have" Kurt kissed Blaine again and pushed him so he was lying on his back. He snuggled into Blaine's chest.

"whatever," Blaine grumbled, but tightened his hold around Kurt, kissing the top of his head affectionately. He stayed awake until the deep breathing of his partner lulled him to sleep.

By the time Friday rolled around. Kurt was about to start pulling out his hair. Nothing was going wrong, but Kurt was still stressing.

"Sweetheart, calm down, nothings going wrong, nothing will go wrong. However; you need to leave now, if you want to get to the hotel in time for everyone to turn up" Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders to try and calm him. Kurt nodded and picked up the bag he had prepared. Carole was going to bring his suit to the hotel.

"I'll see you tomorrow, darling.I love you" Kurt kissed Blaine again. The last they would kiss before they would be wed. Blaine kissed back hard, making this kiss count. They both pulled away breathless.

"I love you, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember to get your beauty sleep" Kurt smiled and left the house. Blaine stayed at the door watching the car drive down the street. Just as he was about to close the door he saw another car turn up and take the empty spot on the drive. His two best friends jumped out the car and ran to the door, bringing Blaine into a bone-crushing hug. Blaine patted their backs awkwardly.

"Blaine!" Wes said, hugging him the hardest "I've missed you. You're no longer our single buddy. In a few short hours you're going to be married"

"SO! Let's enjoy your last night of single-dom by blasting some zombies like good old times" David, who wasn't hugging as hard as Wes but was still holding on pretty tightly, said.

"Guys... You sound like I'm going to die, It's only marriage. It's not that bad, and do you mind letting go... I'm sure this hug has lasted longer than protocol allows" They both let him go and stood there beaming at him. "Besides" Their smiles dropped. "I don't have any zombie games. I don't generally have time for them" They both grinned again.

"We know. That's why we brought our games, and we brought beer, but not enough for us to get drunk... Or even pleasantly buzzed" Wes said, David was already out of the door again, getting their bags.

"Wes, Blaine; come on, give me a hand with the bags" David shouted. Wes and Blaine shrugged and walked out to help.

A few hours later, Blaine and Wes were playing a cooperative mode on their game, blasting through all the zombies and laughing. It was as if they had never grown up and moved away from each other. David was happily munching on the bag of pretzels, occasionally telling them that there were zombies in places they hadn't seen. After about fifteen minutes, David spoke.

"Guys... Are we going to be able to do this again?" Blaine paused the game and looked at one of his best men.

"David, I've told you. I'm getting married, not dying. I'm sure Kurt will let us do this" Blaine said facing David and stealing some of his pretzels.

"Yeah, man. It'll be fine. Things won't change" Wes placed a hand on David's shoulder.

"But how can you be sure?"

"Well... How about we make this a standing thing? Every Friday night, unless we make other plans with our other halves, you two come round here and we'll have a night together. I'm sure Kurt would love to be able to spend a night with his friends without having to worry about coming home to me" Blaine suggested, grabbing his beer and taking a swig.

"Blaine! That's a fantastic idea! Why didn't we think of that?" Wes said, looking at David who was positively beaming.

"Because, we all know that I am the brains of this trio" Blaine chuckled while Wes and David cracked up.

"If your the brains, then I'm the beauty. David can be the adorable little puppy sidekick that follows" Wes laughed, David let out an indignant 'Hey' making all three of them laugh until they're sides hurt and tears were falling down their cheeks. Blaine un-paused the game and they proceeded to blast more zombies. A lot happier than before.

_**~A few hours earlier at the hotel~**_

Kurt walked into his hotel room and let out a sigh. In less than 20 hours he was going to be marrying his high school sweetheart. He put the bags he brought with him in the bedroom and went and poured himself a drink of diet coke. He sat down on the couch that was at the centre of the room and closed his eyes.

Ten minutes later he heard a knocking at the door, he went to answer and as he opened the door he found himself with an armful of a tall blonde girl.

"Kurtie!" The blonde cried. "I've missed you and your baby soft hands"

"Hi Britty-boo! I missed you too" Kurt laughed. He looked over Britt's shoulders and waved at the other girls standing there. He moved backwards, Brittany still in his arms and let the rest of them in. Santana pulled Brittany off of Kurt so he could hug everyone else. He hugged all of them and closed the door when they were all in.

"I'm so glad you could make it, girls. I'm so nervous" Kurt wrang his hands, Carole came out of the bedroom where she hung the suit and pulled him into a motherly hug.

"It's the night before your big day, your allowed to be nervous hun." Carole said, rubbing his back.

"Yeah, especially if hobbit boy gets cold feet" Santana piped, Brittany in her lap playing with her hair.

"Santana! Don't listen to her, Kurt. She's just jealous" Quinn glared at the latina who got an eye roll in response, but it was too late, Kurt was wide eyed and pale.

"oh my gaga, what if he does get cold feet and decides not to marry me... What if he realises he doesn't really love me?" Kurt was babbling and pacing. Everyone was glaring at Santana at this point who realised what she had said and had the decency to look ashamed.

"Kurt, honey." Carole grabbed Kurt and made him look at her. "Blaine _adores _you, he loves you and he isn't going to get cold feet. He worships you, and you shouldn't be worried. What Santana said was a joke, wasn't it?" Carole look pointedly at Santana.

"Yeah, I didn't mean it. He's totally mad about you." This seemed to calm Kurt down a little bit.

"Boy, if Blaine doesn't treat you right, you gotta tell me, and if he does do that to you I will cut him" Mercedes was drinking the rest of Kurt's diet coke. Kurt went and sat down next to her.

"It's fine. He wouldn't do that to me. He loves me and We are going to get married tomorrow. Has everyone got their dresses?" all the girls nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow is going to be absolutely perfect. The colour scheme is amazing, and the dresses are perfect, has Blaine seen your suit yet?" Quinn asked, sitting in front of Kurt.

"No, I won't let him. I've seen what he's wearing though, I picked it out. He looks absolutely stunning." Kurt gushed, smiling a brilliant smile.

"Wait until he sees you. His jaw is going to fall to the ground" Carole grinned, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Kurt. Making the boy blush.

"Come on, let's stick in a musical and sing along. In celebration of Kurt's last night" Tina spoke up for the first time, she got up and stuck in _Hairspray. _They had all started to sing along, taking parts and having a good time.

When the film had finished, Santana got up and announced she was ordering pizza, everyone mumbled in agreement.

"So what film should we watch next? No musical though" Tina said.

"Oh! How about _Two Weeks Notice?" _Carole said, there came a resounding yes. She got up and collected the film from her bag.

"I don't care what anyone else says, Hugh Grant is amazing in that film" Quinn said, relaxing into her chair.

"I am so in agreement with you white girl." Mercedes, who was having her nails done by Kurt, agreed.

"Pizza will be here in twenty minutes" Santana sat down and Brittany crawled back into her lap.

Half way through the film, Kurt's phone had gone off, signalling a received text. He whipped it out and read it, a giant smile cracking over his features. Mercedes grabbed the phone and squealed.

"What? What is it? Who's it from?" Quinn shouted excitedly. Mercedes handed her the phone.

"Oh my goodness, that's so sweet!" She handed the phone to everyone else, who all had squealed in happiness. It read; '**Kurt, I miss you so much right about now. I love you and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow ~ B xxxx' **When Kurt had got his phone back he typed a quick reply.

**'I love you and miss you too, I can't wait to be called your husband ~ K xxxx' **Kurt put the phone down and watched the rest of the movie with a smile on his face, the text he got back was a simple smiley face and a heart.

A couple hours later and half way through their third film, everyone had mostly fallen asleep. Kurt was still awake and still worrying about the wedding.

"Kurt, honey, get some sleep. Please. You want to look your best for tomorrow!" Carole ushered him into the bedroom.

"Yeah... Okay... Night Carole... See you in the morning, love you" Kurt gave his step-mother a hug.

"Love you too sweetie" Carole hugged him back and went to the second bedroom to sleep. She just hoped that Kurt wouldn't be too worried about tomorrow.

Kurt fell asleep after a brief texting session with his husband-to-be, feeling a lot happier than he had the rest of the evening.

**A.N. Well that lasted a lot longer than I had anticipated. I hoped you liked it. I won't be updating this until the weekend. Probably Sunday, as I have a coursework deadline on Friday and I'm going to see Bowling for Soup on Saturday (Mega squee!) The next chapter is the wedding. So, leave me a review telling me what you think Blaine and Kurt's wedding song should be! **

**Cyber cookies given to all reviewers! **

**xxDarknessxx**


End file.
